Ohoo dat punishment dude
by Kareta Bara
Summary: Aomine Daiki, totally unmotivated to do anything at all for school, receives an (hopefully) effective, special punishment to join a Female Basketball Team. In order to do so, he has to crossdress and not let anyone discover his secret. But just what'll happen, when out of all people the lazy, candy-loving giant coach called Murasakibara Atsushi, discovers his secret? (Yaoi.)


**too many.. ideas.. - well here, a new story. Murasakibara Atsushi x Aomine Daiki; don't like it don't read. -yawns- I'm so tired..**

* * *

Why?

Why am I always the one getting in deep shit? Why no one else? Tsk. Troublesome. I haven't really done much wrong. All everyone can do is lecture me about how bad it is. Bunch of low-life dicks trying to prove themselves right. Who the hell do they think they are?

So here I am, sitting at the principal's office. My whole Thursday afternoon ruined. I was skipping class on the roof, until suddenly the student council president came to pick a fight with me. Why? Well, because I skipped class and punched his so-called 'friend' up that tried to steal an old lady's bag. Is it so bad to punch back when that asshole punched me first? Okay, he missed, so he's somewhat cleared from suspicion. Lying to the principal, how stupid. No one ever wants to believe me. No one ever tries to understand me. Is it because of my appearance? I give up. I've come here like what, for the 10th time this week? Maybe already my 100th time in a few months. I don't have a clue, I lost count. I know he is just trying his best not to shout at me. It just proves how much he dislikes me. Well, I don't really care much. Going through my life being hated or loved, neither makes any sense here.

What is love? Can I find that in my arguing parents at home? My dead grandparents? Or big boobs? I'm interested in big boobs, ya know. But even watching that gets boring after a while. I don't know alot, but it doesn't matter.

"Aomine Daiki. 16 years old. Class 3-C. Bad grades except for P.E class whenever there's basketball. Basketball complex. Homeroom tutor..-"

"Bla bla bla. Get straight to the point. I do not have all damn day and like this I'm seriously missing my afternoon nap," I yawned.

The principal became frustrated. "Aomine-kun, do you even realize what you're saying?! SCHOOL is for your future, your life! You've been here a countless amount of times, and still do not get it? You lazy boy! We are trying our best here to help but nothing seems to work on you!"

"Stop making me repeat myself, dude. Can't help it can I? If you and the teachers were actually really TRYING to help, it would've been done ages ago. You're too late, and you don't get anything. You don't understand anything. You won't listen to my stories. You never did, nor the teachers. And if I managed to say it, you ALWAYS pick the honor students. Why? Because I look like a fucking delinquent? Just leave me the fuck alone, discriminating bastard. Don't get yourself involved with my life any further. And this place is so boring, it just makes me very drowsy", I closed my eyes. "Wake me up when school closes, alright? The effort of talking so much with you is making me tired."

"Fix your uniform like all other students! Messy child."

I rolled with my eyes. "Fix your ears like a normal principal that should listen to its students."

The principal sighed and grabbed hold of a folder from another school. "Aomine Daiki. Either way, I have got the perfect idea for you. I figured it out earlier", he shoved the folder on the desk, under my nose. I didn't bother to open my eyes, until the principal kept talking and mention things about basketball. I looked at the folder.

"A female basketball team?", I started, "I can watch them play? Hm. But the only one with big tits here is the one with the green hair and glasses. Why the hell is their coach so huge? Woah, she's small. Hm..."

"Watch your language. No, you are going to play with them, Aomine-kun", the principal smiled innocently.

I lifted an eyebrow. "Huh? Come again?"

"I said, you are going to play in their team."

"Are you stupid? I'm not even a-", I jumped from my chair and backed away. "H-hey, chillax, you want me to..-?"

"Exactly. We will take care of the arrangements. I'll give you a whole school year. Since you won't join any classes here and your grades suck, I'll temporarily transfer you over to that school. Teiko High School."

"Find someone else for your petty desires! I'm done with this shit", I complained. "I've got more stuff to do, ya know?"

"Like sleeping? And so do I, instead I need to keep on wasting my time on you brat making a mess out of nearly everything. By the way, you won't be able to reveal your secret to anyone. It's all because of your attitude, Aomine-kun. Now, off you go. I'll give you more details tomorrow."

"Fuck you."

* * *

I stared outside of the window in the hallway, sipping on my orange colored straw. I skipped class. Inside of the school, it was quite warm. I went through shitloads of trouble only to get my favorite juice, cooled. It's a juice that was hard to obtain. Outside, I saw a couple of girls talking with eachother. The one with the biggest boobs had the ugliest face.

For me, a girl with long hair and big boobs would do fine. I don't understand why a girl would wear that much makeup. Tsk, so uninteresting. This school is so boring. Everyday the same things occur. Nothing really happens here.

I bit on my straw as I started to walk through the hallway. I thought about the things the principal told me. It actually troubled me, a damn lot. I hoped he was joking. Never in hell I would dress up as a woman.

When I finally reached my locker, I saw an abandoned basketball next to the entrance. I forgot what I was doing and just rushed over to the basketball. I threw my empty juice carton aside.

"Tsk. Probably some first years who gave up on playing. Can't they just properly put this thing away?", I said to myself while I grabbed the basketball, knowing I probably couldn't resist to play basketball.

* * *

"Atsushi! What's the meaning of this!?", a woman with green hair barged into the classroom. Her hair was all messed up and she was panting.

"Hnhnn? Yaa need somethiiiiiinnngggg..?", Atsushi nommed on his candy bar like the laziest person in the world.

"ATSUSHI! I didn't run all my way here for nothing, so you're gonna listen now too! I can't accept this! Why?!", she violently slammed a piece of paper into his hands. She was so angry he glasses almost fell off of her nose. "Why does suddenly a person from a different school get placed into our basketball team?! Unacceptable!"

Atsushi licked his finger before looking at the paper with a gloomy expression, since he had to go through all the trouble to wait with eating his candy. "Whaaaat again? You are being noisy..". He looked at the folder and read it halfway, then ripped it into two pieces. "Leave me be, you're not the first to come to me with this shitty paper. Face it, someone's gonna join. I don't care much..", Atsushi blinked slowly. "Short-tempered woman.."

"U-Unbelievable! Answer my questions! Hey.. are you even listening?!"


End file.
